


Drippin love affect

by Thisoppa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Na Jaemin, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Na Jaemin is a Tease, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Verse, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisoppa/pseuds/Thisoppa
Summary: Not aware of the three eyes peaking through the door.. remember?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 50





	Drippin love affect

Not aware of the three eyes who were peaking through the door...

or as the story was told.

It was a normal day for Renjun, Jeno, And Jaemin waking up wise. They had a quick breakfast before making their way together to the dance studio.. unaware of what's about to happy and quite literal change all their lives.

Now it was no secret that the three boys had a crush on each other, but it seemed the only people who didn't notice was them. Renjun was an omega, the only omega out of the other two. Jaemin was a beta and Jeno was the big tough alpha.. ha more like big baby alpha. 

They finally reached the door two the studio. The sound of moans stopped them in their midst, immediately backing up out of the doorway in case the people inside could see them. Jeno smelt a sweet ocean-like smell just arriving there but ignore it, figured he was just imaging it or it was one of the other boys shampoos or something. He would have never guessed the precious little loud mouth Chenle was in heat and the youngest was helping him.. in their studio. 

The boys were in complete shock, they never expected this of the boys since they were both so nice and innocent,, well jisung was anyways. Jaemin and Jeno didn't think they could ever be this shocked ever again, until they heard a small mewl leave the smaller beside them. The air around them grew hot and filled with a soft smell of blossoms with a hint of spice mixed in. Renjun..! The heat of the other boy triggered Renjuns heat early. It was known for this to happen, omegas of the same pack, when one goes in heat it'll trigger the others or however many omegas are in the packs heat. It signifies a strong bond between the two omegas which they showed on and off camera. 

Jaemin POV. 

The air around me started to heat up. Did someone turn off the ac in here? I questioned to myself before seeing Renjuns flushed red face, his breathing was heavy and sweat already began to fall from his forehead. Then I heard it. The most pleasant sound my ears have ever heard. That moan. Shit. If I was an alpha I'd be pouncing on that. Alpha. Jeno! I looked back to see Jeno, his face red as well, probably redder than injun's. His throat imitating the movement it would make if he was growling. He looked at me and just stared for a few seconds before glaring once more at the back of Renjuns head. Poor baby was probably so embarrassed. 

I was rather surprised that Jeno didn't try to run me off, alphas were usually like that around omegas who were in heat. Especially ones they likes. Maybe he found out we have a common interest. I smirked looking back over at Renjun who's body had started shaking, the back of his pants becoming darker and the spell of slick so strong that even I could smell it filled the area. "Jeno" I said in a breathless tone, wondering if I got my point across to the clearly hot and bothered alpha.

Jeno POV

Upon hearing Jaemin say my name after smelling that delicious smell in the air I couldn't help but let out a growl. Seeing how riled up it made Renjun, his whole body flinching at the noise but soon letting out a noise of his own. A whine. An invitation. With that I walked past Jaemin and took Renjun by the waist and hoisted him up over my shoulders. I'll probably get hit for doing that when Renjun came back to being himself but I don't even mind. I take Renjun and signal for Jaemin to follow me which he happily accepts and jogs beside be until we're all in a empty recording studio. 'Lucky find' I thought since it's sound proof. 

3rd person

Renjun was carried off into the studio with the two boys. Jeno set the smaller on the ground and turned him around so he face facing the boy of them. There were soft tears at the edges of his eyes, so close to falling. The smaller looked up at the two boys, still trying to process if this was actually happening or not. There was so much tension in the air but everyone was frozen until slick leaked out of Renjuns twitching hole. "..'pha.." was all he managed to say before Jeno attacked the omega with his lips. His hands each cupping a cheek of Renjuns plump and slightly wet ass. "Oh ho ho don't think I'll let you have all the fun big guy" said Jaemin who was already pushing the Alpha out of the way in hot pursuit on the omegas lips. The two boys kissed what seemed like forever to Jeno so in the meantime he began stripping out of his shirt and going ahead to slip out of his pants as well. 

Renjun and Jaemin were making out, Renjun was propped up against the wall and Jaemins knee was in between the smallers leg. The sound of wet kissing and the small sweet moans Renjun was letting out filled the room oh so fast that Jeno couldn't stand it. He pulled Jaemins shirt over his head and tossed it aside, breaking up the boys heated kiss to do so; going ahead and taken off Renjuns shirt too. The sensation of just the brief contact of Renjuns nipple being touched made him fall to his knees and letting out a mewl, his back arching in instinct. 

Jeno let out a groan seeing the smaller on his knees in front of them while they were all practically naked. He moved closer and took a handful of the omegas hair and tugged it just enough to make the boy look up at them. Jaemin on the other hand had already taken his pants off and was jerking himself off inside his underwear at the sight of his two boys in that position. It was godly, breathtaking even. Jeno then heard it again a small 'alpha' coming from the boys lips which got rid of any of his chances of turning back. He slipped his underwear down and lifted his cock up to Renjuns wet and ready mouth. The smaller gladly accepted the invitation the alpha was giving him and happily put his mouth around Jeno's thick twitching member. He knew he couldn't fit all of Jeno into his mouth but nonetheless put as much as he could take into his little mouth and started to bob his head around the male. Jaemin almost came on sight and he wasn't even the one receiving the head. Hm.. he should so something about that he thought. Jaemin slipped down his underwear with his cock still in his hand and precum covering the tip. He walked closer to Renjun and put it against the smallers cheek "c'mon baby, can ya do daddy too?" He cooed, chuckling at himself at the use of the pet name.

Renjun's brain was going crazy, he was feeling so many emotions at this moment he didn't know what to do. He had one of his crushes dick in his mouth and his other crushes dick in his hand and be was pleasing them both simultaneously. He was bobbing his head and jerking his hand as fast as he could and would occasionally switch it up to suck Jaemins cock and jerk Jenos instead. It was the happiest day of the little omegas life, getting to please both of his daddies. 

This went on for a while, it only stopping because Jeno's knott was forming and didn't want to pop it in Renjuns mouth. Jaemin on the other hand was long past due, cumming way back. Jeno had to take a second in order to catch his breath then squatting down to Renjuns level, thinking of so many ways he could ruin this boy right now. In so many positions he could choose from, the brief glance him and Renjun shared already told him that the boy had planned it out. Renjun layed on the floor, his ass in the air and his back arched up nicely for the viewing of his soon to be mates. Know that this seemed like a temporary position, Renjun didn't seem like the one to only stick to one and would especially change if Jaemin decided go join in eventually when he wasn't high off pleasure. 

Jeno undid Renjuns pants and slipped them off his slender body, then following came his underwear which were wet of a mixture of slick, precum and sweat. "Injun..' Jeno said, currently himself and not all alpha mode. "How do you want it, us, baby?" He groaned out at his own words, not letting it pass how Renjuns dripping hole twitched when he said 'us'.   
It was now Renjuns turn to say something, him propping himself up on his elbows and shyly looking behind him to Jeno and Jaemin. "..um.. want alpha first.. and then both..?" He said, not sure how the boys would react to the double penetration part but he definitely didn't expect both of them the let out such lewd groans which sent a shiver down the omegas spine. "We can do that for you babyboy" Jaemin said with a devious smirk upon his face. 

Jeno got behind Renjun and positioned himself outside the boys winking wet hole. He waited for a signal from Renjun, which was him shaking his hips, before slipping the tip of his cock inside the rim of muscle. He gave Renjun a second to adjust to the size but all the slick the boy was producing made Jeno slip all the way in just fine and the way Renjun was twitching all over and letting out the most sinful moans it seemed like there was no pain caused. "Fuck.. omega you're so wet.. so wet for me.." Jeno said, a small growl rolling past his lips as he pulled out his member until it was only his tip then thrusting back into the smaller. God Jeno was glad this room was soundproof because the noises Renjun was making were almost scream level and they had just started. The boys moans were like music, especially the ones where he accidentally let out high notes, or maybe it was just to tease the two boys. 

Jaemin was going crazy seeing his boy pound senselessly into his other boy until he was a screaming whiney mess was making him go insane. Never in his life had he been so turned on and horny and he wasn't even the one doing any action right now before him stroking his own cock at the beautiful sight of Renjun and Jeno fucking like their live depended on it. Renjun couldn't even count how many times he had cum so far, and they were only halfway done. He could feel how close Jeno was getting, his Knott almost popping. Due to Jeno not having a condom and Renjun not on a pill and them being idols, Jeno decided to pull out and cumming down Renjuns ass and thighs. 

'Finally' Jaemin thought as he made his way over to his boys, scooting Jeno over a tad and getting behind Renjun as well "think you can take both of us babyboy?" He asked, earning a moan from injun. Both Jeno and Jaemin had their cocks together in order to slip both themselves into Renjuns still tight wet hole. Both of them groaning at the contact of the warmth. Jaemin thought he was going to pass out from heatstoke at how hot the inside of his boy was, and how hard the walls of Renjuns hole pressed against his already sensitive cock. The sounds of skin slapping and Renjuns high pitched moaning filled the sound of the room once more. Jeno and Jaemin trying their best to stay in pace with each others pace which made Renjun go wild. The omega came for the fourth time in the last hour and at this point he was shaking and drooling all over himself. He was so deep into his headspace he couldn't even speak basic words or even understand them, not that anyone was saying anything. There was no point since Renjun wouldn't know what they were saying anyways. Their thrusts sped up as the both of them got close, all the gripping of Renjuns hips had already began to bruise and the floor was wet with cum and slick and a bit of Renjuns drool and tears of pleasure. 

They all finished and pulled out, laying down on the wet floor in a big pile as they tried to calm down from their highs. Deep breathes of all three men filled the silence until Jeno and Jaemin heard something from Renjun.

"I'm in love with you both"

**Author's Note:**

> One year late but here yall go.


End file.
